User talk:Trueann
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to File:Hardestadt.jpg. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- IanWatson (talk) 21:04, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- I'm glad you are now trying to throw official images inside the articles. That's progress. I hope some day you take a look at the "history" right under the "EDIT" button. It could help you learn some editing tricks (like to follow the pattern set by other editors). Thanks for the pics Trueann, and keep improving yourself! Russel Hammond (talk) 15:09, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Categories Hi, and welcome to the Wiki. Thank you for creating so many new articles. Could you please add categories to them, like their clans and generations? This page is an example: Parovich. Thank you very much! Asarelah (talk) 17:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Trueann (talk) 17:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank for your advises, guys, I was trying my best. ---- Hi, additionally to the things said above, two tips for further editing: * check if there are already similar named entries in the wiki from other gamelines (simply type it into the search sidebar and check how many similar articles come up). If there are multiple entries with the same name (for example, Cherubim), add the appertaining gameline in brackets; for example (VTM) - Vampire: The Masquerade. * If you add names, use this template {.{DEFAULTSORT:surname, prename}} (without the dot) at the bottom of the article, so that the article is directly classified alphabetically according to its surname, like other articles are. Furthermore, I can only recommend to use the source mode (as it allows for a much more detailed view of the article) and look upon some more developed entries to see the rough template applied to each of them. Sharth (talk) 18:52, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Trueann, you already know how to insert the images in their specific locations (gallery and portrait), I saw you do it. Try to do that more often. Your current approach is messy. Russel Hammond (talk) 22:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) If you edit character pages of earlier characters (like Tytalus, Pralix etc.), please cite your sources, since in the case of the early OoH, there are overlappings between White Wolf material like Mage and Vampire, and Ars Magica. It would make research for all of us easier if we knew where you got your infos from.Sharth (talk) 12:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) And again, if you add such information like your recent addition on the Regent page, please add a page or something that helps us keep track and verify your edits. Sharth (talk) 19:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Ok, договорились ребят:)Trueann (talk) 09:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Biography Articles You recently created two articles called Ezra and Troilus Cressida, with no organization whatsover, not even a single reference. I would like to urge you not to be so sloppy in your contributions. C'mon man. Russel Hammond (talk) 10:55, August 30, 2016 (UTC) VTM 20th Aniversary Toreador Hi I saw that in VTM 20th Anniversay Edition. The picture of the Tzmisce was Dracula I was wondering if you knew the name of the rest particularly the Toreador. Thanks. CottonBunny (talk) 03:48, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi Unfortunately can't tell who is Toreador, but the Gangrel is Beckett and the Brujah is Colm Olliver Trueann (talk) 10:25, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Images I've noticed you are uploading a lot of new images lately. However, as usual, you're not mentioning any references. Are these pictures from Beckett's Jyhad Diary?? Can you please do the "references" thingy in the future? Russel Hammond (talk) 05:01, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok Trueann (talk) 13:29, November 24, 2017 (UTC)